


Bound for life (and long past death)

by Mellow_Park



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Co-author needed, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Roleplay, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Forever ago, God himself took pity on a pair of lovers. Their devotion was pure and unconditional, untainted by the poisonous world they lived in and yet, affected so greatly by their environment that their death was but a matter of time.'No matter my form, i will love you in my next life too''No matter how long, i will always find you, my love'For his power were never without a sacrifice, God wove their very souls together the moment they perished. Bound by ties the universe may never break, the lovers were fared to reincarnate upon their death and find eachother in their new forms by the time they turned ten only to die before reaching thirty.'May your love be sweet. I'm sorry'
Kudos: 3





	Bound for life (and long past death)

This fanfiction is a work in progress! 

To be honest I've been having a hard time writing my stories and I'd love to have a co-writer for this particular prompt. 

Preferably to be done on Google Docs, we would take turns writing part of this story. Think of it as an elaborate roleplay if you will. The setting changes with each death, so multiple genres are possible. The ending is always in our hands. 

The ship and characters themselves I'm not picky about. Just comment if you're interested and have experience with long term roleplays! The tagged groups are simply based on groups I like and as such, characters I feel most comfortable playing.

I do want to make this a full story, so I won't be deleting this and I hope you won't report it. This is me looking for an actual co-author to a planned story and not just fishing for an rp-partner. 

Comment your kakaoID or instagram so i can dm you, if you'd rather not share your information that way you can always just write me first on Instagram (@Soobunny_baby) or KakaoTalk (YoonMirae). I hope to get this on the road soon!


End file.
